A Much-Needed Pick Me Up
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: King Dice has a stressful day at the casino. Good thing his nephews are there to help cheer him up. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Cuphead belongs to Studio MDHR. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Much-Needed Pick Me Up**

King Dice sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "That monster just had to come, didn't he?" He asked himself sarcastically.

Everyone had scattered fearfully when the monster had arrived, but he had been driven back by the boxing frog brothers, something Dice was grateful for. Even some of the mini-bosses had stepped in to send the monster packing, though a couple of them did get minor injuries.

As a result, most everyone had gone home instead of returning to the casino, though a few stayed, but they were constantly looking over their shoulders. Dice couldn't blame them; he felt the same way.

Finally finishing up the books for the night, he closed up the casino and headed down the road, his feet trudging through the dirt as he made it to his home. He opened the door, flicking on the light switch.

"Hi, Uncle Dice!"

The happy cheer startled him and he let out a yelp of surprise, looking to see his two nephews looking up at him with bright eyes and he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you two," he said, a smile coming to his face, though it was a tired smile.

The boys grew worried. "Uncle Dice, are you okay?" Mugman asked.

He smiled tiredly again. "Yes, just a bit tired from today," he said, gently patting his nephew's heads.

The brothers looked at each other. Their uncle sounded like he had had a bad day and they went up to him as he sat down on the sofa. "Uncle Dice, was today not a good day at the casino?" Cuphead asked.

"Kind of," Dice said, yawning. "That monster made an appearance before the casino mini-bosses and the boxing frog brothers sent him packing, but many fled the casino and didn't return today."

Mugman climbed up to sit next to his uncle. "Why does he keep coming back?" He asked.

"He likes to cause terror," the casino owner replied. "He did a lot of that before you boys defeated him."

Cuphead climbed up onto the sofa and sat beside his brother. "Can we help with anything, Uncle Dice?" He asked.

Dice smiled. "No, thanks, boys," he said gently. "I'm just going to lie down for a bit."

He then looked at them. "What are you two doing here anyway?" He asked, curious as to why they were there, though he did love his nephews and when they visited him.

The boys looked at each other. "Um, Elder Kettle had a meeting and you had said you'd babysit us," Mugman said.

Dice looked at his calendar and saw the boys were right. "Oh, crud. I forgot about that," he said. "I'm sorry, boys."

"It's okay, Uncle Dice," Cuphead said forgivingly. "Sounds like you really had a bad day."

His uncle nodded, massaging his temple with his fingers and not seeing the brothers look at each other and grin before they stood up and got ready to pounce on their uncle, who glanced up just in time to see them right before they pounced. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, catching them before falling to the floor, holding the boys securely so that they wouldn't hit the floor too.

But just then, he felt small fingers prodding into his ribs and he jerked in surprise before chuckles escaped him, which only spurred the boys on to continue tickling their uncle, wiggling their fingers into his ribs, sides, and underarms.

A squeal that Dice was so glad no one else heard left his mouth as he squirmed, his laughter growing as his nephews tickled him, giggling as they continued. "We got you, Uncle Dice!" Cuphead said, giggling.

Mugman seemed to notice that his uncle's underarms were the most sensitive. "Cups, help me get his underarms!" He called out.

"You got it, Mugs!" His brother responded.

The moment they both began tickling their uncle's underarms, he lost it and his whole body froze up, going into tickle paralysis as his laughter filled the room.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out, trying to squirm away. "BOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOYS!"

"We got you, Uncle Dice!" Mugman giggled happily, now tickling both his uncle's right underarm and right ribs.

"Tickle him good, Mugs!" Cuphead laughed, tickling Dice's left underarm and left ribs.

Poor Dice was in stitches as the two continued tickling him, making his laughter burst out of him, which made them giggle too.

But not long after, the two let him up, seeing their uncle's face was turning a bit red. They watched as he lay limp on the floor, taking in some deep breaths to recover while the two boys giggled. Hearing their giggles, Dice smirked and sat up, scooping the two boys up in his arms. "So you found it amusing to tickle me to pieces, hmm?" He asked, a grin growing on his face. "Well, you know what amuses me?"

They shook their heads and he chuckled. "Seeing my two nephews in stitches as I tickle them and eat up their ticklish little tummies," he said.

Both boys tried to wiggle free, but their uncle had them and he placed them on the couch, wiggling his fingers teasingly at them and making them giggle before his wiggling fingers reached for Mugman while some playing cards came out and caught hold of Cuphead, keeping him from escaping as Dice tickled the younger boy.

Mugman burst into laughter as his uncle tickled him, arching his back as his stomach and underarms were tickled to pieces, but then falling flat on his back again when a finger playfully wiggled into his belly button, making him squeal with giggles.

After a moment, Dice let him have a breather before moving the boy's black shirt up to reveal the sensitive stomach, which he now gently poked, getting more giggles from his nephew, which made him grin before he leaned his head down and blew a big raspberry into the small stomach.

Mugman jumped about a mile and squealed loudly before laughter filled the room, making Dice chuckle before he began playfully munching on the sensitive stomach. The little one couldn't stand this and his laughter proved it as he tried to squirm, but was securely, yet gently, held in place by his uncle. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! That yummy little tummy is all mine!" The casino owner cooed before he again began playfully munching his nephew's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mugman laughed, another squeal leaving him as a big raspberry was planted right onto his belly button before Dice let him up, seeing that his nephew was looking a bit winded.

"Looks like you're all tickled out," King Dice said with a playful smile as he gently pinched the left side of Mugman's face affectionately. "Why don't you rest while I tickle your brother?"

Cuphead tried to squirm, but was soon laughing too as raspberries were blown into his stomach and playful munches soon followed, putting him in stitches as Dice tickled him for a bit before letting him up, chuckling as he gathered the boys into his arms and sat back down on the couch.

The two brothers snuggled into his hug, hugging him back as they yawned a little, making their uncle smile. "Thank you, boys," he said.

Mugman looked up. "For what?" He asked.

"For giving me a much-needed pick-me-up," the casino owner said. "I'm so lucky to have two wonderful nephews."

"And we're lucky to have an awesome uncle," Cuphead said honestly, making Dice smile as he lay down on the couch with the two boys resting on his chest before he grabbed a blanket and placed it over himself and his nephews, who yawned and settled down, falling asleep while listening to their uncle's heartbeat. He smiled and leaned his head back, also falling asleep.

Beppi and Elder Kettle were on their way to King Dice's house, but noticed it was quiet, which seemed a bit unusual. Going inside, they paused and smiled at the scene they saw.

King Dice was sound asleep on the couch while Cuphead and Mugman were sound asleep on his chest, the casino owner's arms holding the two protectively as they slept.

Chuckling, Elder Kettle decided to leave a note and he and Beppi headed out, the clown chuckling softly. "Your boys are something else, Elder," he said with a fond smile.

"Yes, they certainly are," the kettle agreed, also smiling fondly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
